Iris
by demonartist995
Summary: Summary inside; based off the song by Goo Goo Dolls. Adorable PruCan, but a wee bit sad. Rated T for swearing, and reposted for fixed grammar


**IRIS**

**So, deviating from my main fic is a PruCan one shot. I was up late last night learning this song on my guitar and thought of this adorable couple~ With much Holiday Cheer, enjoy 3**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_**  
**  
Mattie watched as that stud of an albino sauntered across the room, hands shoved in his pockets, and chains on the sides slinking about. He was walking towards the kitchen for his refill on beer, like no matter how much he drank, it was just another soda to him. His hair swirled as he spun on his heel, in a messy and adorable way that Mattie both envied and loved. Before Gil had come out, Matt was half tempted to just start walking home without Alfred. It's not like many people were paying attention to him anyway. Ludwig had passed by and said hello, making some small conversation until the little Italian came by. Mattie wasn't surprised- when it came to matters of the heart, Mattie was always invisible.  
That's why it hurt so much now to see Gilbert.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
**__  
_Gil wandered back to the party, looking a little more disheartened than before. He looked at Mattie for just a glance, and noticed him staring. The poor, shy Canadian could only hide his head as his blush roared, and hope to escape with some dignity when he passed by.  
It was just all in that moment though that Mattie so deeply adored those ruby red eyes, imagining in that second a pair of slim pink lips enveloping his.  
Yeah, okay, like he'd have half a shot. With the way Elizabeta looked at him? He might as well be dirt under the rug. It hurt like hell to finally have someone see you, and they still ignore you. All the more so to still fall over every move they make, and crumble and every word they speak.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**__  
_  
Matt wandered to the back porch and stood over the railing, thinking about Gil. Why did it matter? Only because he had let it matter. The small, insignificant, and few conversations they had were too much for the overly lonely boy. That first hello shocked him- the second, his heart stopped. But as it got closer to the holidays, and Elizabeta closer to him, it was almost like Gil had stopped noticing him- but Mattie could tell it was intentional. And that alone hurt worse than having never been seen in the first place. He hears a sudden crash inside, then huge laughter. He sighed and shook his head. Yeah, awesome party Al, let's trash the place and act like idiots so the neighbors have us arrested_. Amazing.  
_As time passed, the house quieted again, and Mattie stared out to the stars.  
Not noticing the door opening behind him.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Gil looked to see Matt outside, alone. _Of course_. He wished he could bring himself to go talk to him again, with longer and more meaningful words, but that damn girl just wouldn't go away... There had been a point where he didn't want Lizzy to leave. Just, then he met Matt, and boy did she notice. Clingy little bitch... She can't claim someone as awesome as me!  
No matter how many bottles he downed, none of the booze seemed to be churning their liquid courage. In fact, he mostly felt even more nervous, maybe even terrified. _What if he's mad she got in the way? Would he know? Does he care? I saw him look at me, but it could've just been disbelief._  
He saw Lizzy deeply entranced in some conversation with the Prick. He got up, and almost checked again.  
_No, fuck it, I'm going._

_*****  
**_  
"So, you know you're under mistletoe right?"  
Mattie almost hit the roof, he jumped so high. "Oh my god! G-gil? Gil?! Wait, what?"  
The albino chuckled, and pointed up at the ceiling of the porch, where a ball of mistletoe hung. The Canadian ducked his head and scratched his neck, his blush returning.  
"O-oh... I hadn't honestly noticed."  
"Well... No one should have to stand under one so long and not be kissed..."  
Matt's eyes flew open. Gil was watching him? And what did he mean?!

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_  
Mattie stuttered, but...  
Those pink lips finally enveloped his, and he was in no way letting this go. He hoped no one could see them, and come to ruin this perfectness.  
He wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, pushing himself higher onto him. This... Was beyond bliss to Mattie. This was ecstasy. Even the alcohol and heavy peppermint on his breath made the boy feel so deeply for Gilbert. He couldn't get enough of him. His hands roamed on his chest and arms, and he couldn't believe his skin was that soft, nor his lips that beautifully moist and comforting. Gil's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, thinking that this was a helluva lot better than small talk. He could build a conversation out of this... Well, later, he could.  
Tears formed at the edges of Mattie's eyes. The sweetness of his lips overwhelmed him, and he felt as though he were melting into the older boy's arms. He felt cold when their lips parted, and he expected Gil to let go- and then almost cried as he didn't.  
"Gil..."  
"That was amazing."  
The Canadian looked up at the Prussian's ruby eyes once more, and he down to Matt's violet diamonds.  
"So beautiful..."  
"Gilly?"  
Gilbert blushed. "Ja?"  
"M-merry Christmas, eh~"  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Mattie."


End file.
